Fainting Whispers
by dannylion962
Summary: Amanda Springs is a normal daughter of Poseidon; she is the aunt of a beautiful baby girl. Camp is peaceful, the Romans and Greeks are finally getting along, but of course beyond the quests, the campers have love lives. Nicholas Lobo is a stern and strong willed son of Pluto who keeps all of his friends out of trouble. He doesn't believe the Greeks and Romans should continue to mi


Summary: Amanda Springs is a normal daughter of Poseidon; she is the aunt of a beautiful baby girl. Camp is peaceful, the Romans and Greeks are finally getting along, but of course beyond the quests, the campers have love lives. Nicholas Lobo is a stern and strong willed son of Pluto who keeps all of his friends out of trouble. He doesn't believe the Greeks and Romans should continue to mingle until he meets her.

A/N: After a long time of consideration and procrastination I decided to make a story about my favorite OC couple of all time. Also, if it isn't blatantly obvious this is set after Heroes of Olympus series has ended.

Fainting Whispers

Chapter One

Over the past 5 years since Jason had arrived, camp had doubled in size and it was an everyday sight to see Romans and Greeks getting along without a second glance. I strolled across the training arena and watched the Ares kids crumble a newbie who challenged them as I felt a tight grip on my leg. I smiled looking down at my niece before picking her up, "Hello, Ariel." The girl smiled shyly hiding her face with her golden hair, "Where is your daddy?" Ariel looked at me with her sea green eyes and then pointed at the gates of our camp where I saw my brother fighting off some monsters. "Ariel, go to my cabin now." The girl ran off quickly as I took off my sword charm off my bracelet and ran along side my brother, "Do you always take the fun out of everything Perseus."

Percy smiled and struck down the hellhound away from the new camper, "Ah, me, never!"

The camper growled standing up and storming towards my brother, "You just killed my pet, do you wish to join him?"

I snarled slightly standing in front of Percy and pushing the man away, "He was trying to help you, so you should probably check your attitude at the gate." The man snarled entering the camp without a care as I huffed in annoyance. I hate how ignorant and rude the Romans were. "Now that is done, I am going to go train with some real competition." Percy smiled waving before heading to our cabin. I swung my sword in circles watching the other campers train, "Hey, ugly!" One of the older Ares boys turned around glaring, "Why don't you come train against something other than a dummy." I felt the eyes of ten Ares kids pierce through me. I smirked as the tall Ares kid rushed at me and I nearly jumped over him kicking his butt so he stumbled forward, "Is that all you got?"

The boy glared and rushed me once again using his sword to nick my cheek and then push me to the ground, "Big talk for a small girl." I smirked and flipped myself up and catch his arm in a death grip before slamming him to the ground where I was laying, "Okay, maybe I underestimated you."

I smiled and let him go helping him up handing him back his sword, "Something everyone does." He returned a small smile pushing my shoulder as he walked away. Earning respect from a son of Ares is tougher than you think.

"Well, well, well, that was quite a show," I turned around to face the camper who was being ungrateful earlier and I nearly rolled my eyes and began doing sword tricks, "But if you were to take on real competition, you wouldn't stand a chance."

I growled softly facing, "And who the Hades do you think you are?"

The man smiled pushing his short black hair back, "Nicholas Lobo, son of Pluto. Now are you going to stand there and argue or am I going to have to prove I'm right." I rolled my eyes taking off my black jacket so I was in my jean shorts and orange camp shirt and stood ready, "I see you are a woman of few words." He lunged at me and I let him slide under my arms and knock the back of his head with the hilt of my celestial bronze sword.

"And a woman of many talents," he smirked and stood up as I felt something grip my leg, I turned expecting to see Ariel and instead found a hellhound licking my shin, "What the…" As I kicked the hellhound off Nicholas slammed an uppercut at my jaw and I slammed him to the ground, "Alright, let's play dirty."

I focused all my energy on the water bottles surrounding us and sent them all splashing at him and quickly swung at his chest and watched him lay on the ground coughing up the water. I placed my foot on his chest and my sword at his neck, "You still haven't told me your name."

I smirked and removed my sword assuming he surrendered, "Amanda Springs, daughter of Poseidon." I turned around to walk back to my cabin and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and fling me to the ground and the cold metal at my throat, "I never gave up, just so you know. But now you have too, Amanda." I snarled and pushed his sword to the side and stood up walking towards my cabin mumbling about never giving up, "Hey!" I kept walking as I felt him grab my wrist, "Will I see you again?"

I smirked slightly, "If you look in the right places." I smiled and walked into my cabin letting the newbie watch in disbelief.


End file.
